1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bulldozer.
2. Background Information
A bulldozer is provided with an engine cover which is disposed in front of a cab. The engine cover has a side plate and the side plate is attached to a vehicle body frame. For example, in a bulldozer which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-113674, the engine cover is mounted onto the vehicle body frame. Since the bottom edge of the side plate is disposed close to the vehicle body frame in this type of bulldozer, it is normal for the side plate to be attached to the vehicle body frame in the vicinity of the bottom edge.